Yuuki
Summary Yuuki Konno, also known as Zekken in ALfheim Online, is one of the three founders and the second leader of the Sleeping Knights, an Alfheim Online guild composed entirely of terminally ill patients. Yuuki is a carrier of the HIV Virus due to a tainted blood transfusion her mother had received during the labor process, being hospitalized not long after rumors began spreading about her condition in the fourth grade. Since then, she gained the title "Absolute Sword" after winning sixty-seven consecutive duels in ALO, even besting the likes of Kirito, the hero of the Sword Art Online incident. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Yuuki Konno, Zekken, "Absolute Sword", Guild Leader (Sleeping Knights) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 15 in Mother's Rosario Classification: Human, Imp (ALO) Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordswoman, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses (via being an Imp), Flight (Can fly for an unlimited amount of time post-New Aincrad), and Magic, Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Should be stronger than the characters that defeated the GeoCrawler, a beast as tall as a house and as long as multiple buildings lined up back to back, as New-Aincrad's bosses are far stronger than they were before. Easily overpowered ALO Asuna and Kirito, though the latter might not have been serious) Speed: Supersonic+, with at least''' Hypersonic+''' reaction speed (Superior to Kirito in reaction speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters with dash-type sword skills Standard Equipment: Her longsword, Obsidian Sword Intelligence: Yuuki's hospitalization has left her unable to engage in activities outside of ALO. As a result, she has logged more hours than even many SAO players, allowing her to hone her swordsmanship to the point that she is able to best Kirito, the legendary hero of Sword Art Online, while they were both armed with a single sword. Her skills and reflexes are so refined that Kirito admitted that she would have received the Dual Blades skill had she been a victim of the SAO incident. She even created her own personal Original Sword Skill, a devastating eleven-hit combo that serves as the strongest technique in ALO, in spite of the difficulty required to create one, a fact which is compounded by her illness, serving as yet another testament to her ability. Weaknesses: Does not have any ranged attacks. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *(OuSS) Switch: A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *(OuSS) Sword Skill Imitation: Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Sword Skills Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Yuuki's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones she has been shown to use. *(SS) Vertical Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times vertically. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. Original Sword Skills Original Sword Skills (OSS) - Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. * (OSS) Mother's Rosario: The skill begins with five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. The user then draws their sword back and performs another five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right, perpendicular to the prior five. The two lines together form an X shape with their third hit overlapping. Finally, the user tilts their body and uses their entire strength to perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes, for a total of 11 hits, the highest currently known in Alfheim Online. Magic Magic: Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Yuuki, as an Imp is naturally inclined towards dark-based magic and the darkness element. *'Wall Run:' As one of the lightweight races, the Imps are capable of using the Wall Run skill, that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. *'Night Vision:' Imps are known to have night vision, allowing them to see in near total darkness. However, this ability is considered only to be second to that of a Spriggan's. *'Dark Magic:' Though capable of using different types of magic, Imps excel at using Dark Magic in combat. *'Underground Flight:' Unlike the other races, Imps are known to be able to maintain flight power without exposure to sun or moonlight. This makes it possible for them to fly short distances underground, making them an indispensable party member when fighting underground bosses. Note: Yuuki only possesses these powers inside the Virtual Reality game. Outside of it, she is a normal human afflicted with AIDS. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Speedsters Category:Teenagers Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users